


stuart gets what he wants (eventually)

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, Breathplay, But Not Much, I almost forgot that tag oop, I love him, I'm finally back from the dead yes hello, Kinda top Stu?, M/M, Paul's a bit bossy, Smut, There's no double penetration don't worry, Top John, Voyeurism, Writer's block fricked me, but not really, he's kinda a lil twink but still top yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: Hello yes I am back from the dead. Sorry for not posting a full fic in a while, writer's block fucked me in the ass.Basically, Paul's definitely not straight and Stu watches John fuck him with his fingers. Then joins in.





	stuart gets what he wants (eventually)

"Wait, you think he's  _ straight?"  _

"He always goes off with those birds! Wait- what do you mean?" 

John sighed and shook his head, "'e doesn't  _ shag  _ 'em, Stu. He sets them up with Geo 'n that," He laughed, looking right at Stuart, his mate; his stupid, stupid mate. 

Stuart spluttered for a moment and stared back at John, cheeks red and eyes wet with shock, " _ What?"  _

"He doesn't shag the birds, Stu. Have you  _ seen  _ that arse of his? That's for dick, mate."

"Well I didn't bloody know that!" 

"Get some eyes, lad."

"I do!" 

John shuffled in his seat and looked around the room, looked at all the sweaty, dancing bodies and listening to the music playing of some band on the stage. He didn't bother to look at them, they weren't good, and instead his eyes darted between Stu and Paul. He groaned.

"Go and try it out if you don't believe me."

"He hates me. I'd make him uncomfortable."

"Well then, we'll both 'ave him, yeah? He'll be fine if I'm there, too."

Stu snorted. “Okay. I- yeah, okay.”

  
  


-

  
  


Paul sat down on his bed and pulled off his shoes, throwing them halfway across the tiny room into the mess of dirty clothes that littered the floor. What did the floor even look like? Running a hand through his sweaty hair, he sighed and lay back against the filthy bed that he shared with both John  _ and  _ Stuart. He and John usually lay up by the cushions with Stu down the other end.

Distant chatter and laughter could be heard from, well, everywhere around him, along with pleasurable moaning and… screaming? It was Hamburg, this was normal, he mused.

There was a sudden knocking at the door. Paul groaned and sat up, looking at the door for a few seconds before laying back down, “It’s fuckin’ open! It’s always fuckin’ open!”

Slowly, the door opened and in stepped John, fully clad in leather (as was he, but John really pulled it off) and after him came Stuart, his hands moving restlessly and a certain expression on his face. He seemed horny.

Paul could spot that expression from anyone. 

“‘ello Johnny,” Paul greeted, completely dismissing Stu, acting as if he wasn’t there, though his eyes trained on him as he spoke, making him gulp under the intense gaze. 

“I’m horny.” John said eventually, “Feels like my dick might fall off, Paulie. Give me something ‘ere.” His voice came out in a pleading tone, but it didn’t match the smug look on that handsome face or the confident way he was standing. Paul looked down at the older’s crotch and nodded silently, patting the bed with his hand.

As soon as John sat down, he felt Paul crawl into his lap, sitting right on his dick through their trousers, feeling the friction against him. It made it better knowing that it was Paul sat in his lap, looking down at him with such want; though Paul was physically on top, that look always exposed the slutty side of him, the side that would be begging for John’s cock, very soon.

“Now, before we start anything,” Paul looked at Stu warily, “What’s he still doin’ here?”

John also looked and sighed, “He wanted to- he wanted you. He wanted to fuck you.” 

“Oh, really?” Paul looked at Stuart again.

Stu spoke up, “Yeah. Yes. Exactly what he said.”

“No.”

“What?!” John and Stuart both said in unison, in low, whiny voices.

“He can watch for a little while.”

“And then…?” John trailed off.

“Then I’ll decide whether he can join or not.” The smirk on Paul’s face made Stu not question him any further, deciding to sit on the other bed comfortably, his erection still concealed in his trousers, rather  _ uncomfortably.  _ He stayed silent.

Paul gave him an easy smile.

“Where’s the vaseline?”

“Probably somewhere on the bed.”

  
“But  _ where?” _

“Fuckin’ look!”

“Found it.” Stuart passed the small tin of vaseline to John from where he was sat (there was barely a gap between the two beds, just enough room for Stu to dangle his legs over the edge and place his feet firmly on the dirty floor) before leaning back, kicking off his shoes, and moving into a cross-legged position.

Paul pulled off his clothes and threw them to the ground. 

“Thanks,” John chuckled, bumping Paul’s knees apart to get between his thighs, having kicked off his shoes when he came in the room, he didn’t need to remove them; the man below him sighed in relief as the small tin was opened and John’s fingers dipped inside it. He pulled them out after a couple seconds and moved one to Paul’s hole.

“Ready?”

“Fuckin’ hell, John, get on with it,” Paul grumbled, bending his knees to make the situation easier.

_ Just  _ to piss him off, John pulled away, “Wait a second.”

He removed his trousers and threw them behind him, not caring where they landed, then his underwear, letting them sink into the large heap of clothes that had become the floor. 

“Oh, fuck you, John. Seriously, fucking hurry up! I-” Paul’s whining and bratty tone was cut off by John’s finger slowly pushing inside of him with ease, being able to move as soon as he did so. 

Stuart sat still and watched, amazed.  _ Paul  _ could have a finger, moving, inside him and not even flinch? He seemed as if he was already enjoying it, which only amazed Stu more, as he thought  _ anal  _ was uncomfortable. And hurt. 

Paul whined and arched his back slightly. 

Obviously it didn't hurt, then.

John added another finger, pushed them both in deep and curled them, making Paul's needy, pathetic whines instantly turn into moaning as he let a long, lewd noise. 

"There we go," The older man leaned down to kiss the one below him, fingers moving in and out of him at a fast pace that was perfect for the younger.

They pulled apart slightly so Paul can just about murmur something against his lips. Stuart didn't hear it but by the way John added another finger, started thrusting them harder and then pulled them out it was about to get better. And it did. 

"Get undressed," John turned to Stu and spoke directly to him, making the older's cheeks blaze a soft red as he nodded, pulling off his leather jacket swiftly. Soon followed the rest of his clothes. 

He stood there, fully naked, in front of his two equally naked friends, but somehow he felt more exposed than them. Probably because he was just  _ stood  _ there. 

"Bigger than I thought," Paul clicked his tongue and motioned for Stu to get on the bed. 

He did, sitting next to the other two. Paul's hair was sweaty and some strands were sticking to his forehead while the rest remained looking fluffy and his eyes were hooded; it wasn't a tired look though, it was a lustful look. Stu wondered how he'd held back this long, especially with this beautiful man lying in front of him, willing and ready, legs  _ literally  _ spread open. 

Paul suddenly passed Stu the lube, and with shaking hands, the older applied it to his leaking dick, knowing exactly what to do, when to do it and how without much struggle - he internally praised himself for not being so awkward about it all, despite his shaking hands and wide eyes.

John moved away from Paul and urged Stuart to take his place, to get between the legs of the prettiest person they’d probably ever met and ever will. When he was in position,  _ between Paul’s legs _ , he leaned down to kiss Paul softly. Surprisingly, the younger’s lips instantly began moving against his and they kissed for a full minute, open mouthed and desperate, yet also slow and careful; Stu found himself wondering how the two could fit into one description. 

As Stuart pushed in, his mind fell into a haze. 

The heat enveloping him was extraordinary, nothing like the birds he’d fucked before: Paul was much tighter and it felt so much  _ better,  _ a delicious mix of heat and tightness and  _ pleasure.  _ Paul shifted underneath him and it brought him back to reality, hands suddenly on the younger’s thighs to lift them up around his waist, an easier position. 

He watched Paul’s head fall back against the dirty pillows as he thrusted long and hard, pushing in deep. It had been a mere few minutes and Paul was already used to the feeling, the uncomfortable feeling that had eventually become a need for movement, and now he had it, he couldn’t think.

Neither could think coherently.

John said something but Stuart didn’t hear it, mind still hazed ever so slightly and hearing muffled, pleasure overtaking, well, everything.

He thrust again and again, harder each time until he had a consistent pace, his cock hitting places deep inside Paul and making the younger moan his name. The beautiful sounds that escaped the younger’s pretty mouth were unreal, something he’d discreetly dreamed of but never thought he’d be the one causing them; the entire situation was ethereal.

He carried on thrusting and hitting Paul’s prostate, which he’d found quite quickly, until Paul started squirming below him,  _ “I’m gonna- fuck! I’m gonna cum!”  _ Were the words that sent Stu over the edge eventually, the movement of his hips becoming sloppy and uncoordinated as he felt Paul’s sticky semen between them and heard the delightful shout that flowed out of his mouth, back arching up against Stu. He couldn’t hold back. He came, deep inside Paul, filling him up with hot come, hips stuttering as he did so.

A heavy feeling of bliss overtook the two of them as Stuart pulled out soon after, collapsing beside Paul on the small bed.

“I still hate you,” Paul muttered, voice rough.

Stu hummed in agreement and didn’t dare to open his mouth, deciding to lay as silent as he could despite the heavy panting and rapid rise and fall of his chest.

A soft sound was emitted from beside him, and his glazed gaze flittered to Paul’s face, right beside him, the same look of pleasure that he’d seen while inside him; then he looked further up, and there was John, looming over the man he’d just fucked.

He looked to where their bodies were connected, John’s cock buried inside Paul. Paul’s own cock was starting to become hard again from the attention he was receiving, overstimulated gasps coming from him. John groaned, one of his hands finding its way to Paul’s hip, which he gripped, and the other to his neck, which he squeezed softly. 

Stuart wasn’t sure what was happening. John was choking Paul?

And Paul was thoroughly enjoying it?

The hand stayed on Paul’s neck. John carried on fucking him into the matress, both him and Stu relishing in the moaning, groaning and straight up  _ naughty  _ noises Paul was making, eyes blown wide and gaze fixed directly on John. Those eyes were once again filled with heavy lust and a spike of adrenaline, John’s hand on his neck squeezed just a little more and he hit Paul’s prostate at the same time, making Paul, once again, come. 

Stu judged by the way John leaned down and buried his face in the side of Paul’s neck, hand pulling away and soothingly caressing the pale skin of the younger’s thighs that he had also come. 

Closing his eyes, he felt the bed move and heard it creak before Paul was pushed closer to him so his head was almost on his chest, soft breathing tickling his skin and fingers dancing upon the heat of his own thigh, a soothing gesture. The bed creaked again as he assumed John lay next to Paul, probably spooning him from behind.

A blanket fell upon him and he opened one of his eyes once more to see Paul asleep, John with his eyes closed but not quiet sleeping yet - it was beautiful.

He closed his eyes.

He slept peacefully.


End file.
